Clarity
by ScissorsGirl237
Summary: Tori and Jade are in college and have been dating for almost two years. What happens when Jade's attitude takes a turn for the worst suddenly and Tori can't take it? Will Tori find out why or will she meet someone else? Will Jade take responsibility and take the needed actions to get Tori back? Or they both have to learn how to live without the other?


Tori PoV

I walked into the party and scanned the area for Jade. I looked around the house and saw a Dj and a lot of people grinding and making out. I glanced toward the backdoor and spotted Jade talking to a girl dressed in a very slutty outfit. While I walked toward them I noticed the girl was flirting with Jade.

As I got closer Jade turned her head to look at the crowd finally noticed me. She was wearing a blue and black corset with a short black skirt and fish net stockings which were tucked into her black stilettos. She had a heavy amount of make up on and her hair was curled. She looked me over and smirked when she saw I was wearing a white corset and a white skirt with a length that went up to my mid-thigh and white heels. I had light make up on and my hair was curled.

"Hey Jade." I greeted her as I stopped next to her.

"Vega, go get me a drink." she said with a dismissive tone. I growled and left to get her a drink since her voice sounded scratchy and uneven.

Jade and I have been 'dating' for 22 months now, but it's like I'm her servant now and I can't help but listen because I'm in love. It's only been like this for the past month and a half, something was up with her but I can't figure out what.

I walked back to Jade and handed her the drink I got her. I glared at the girl who was standing too close to Jade for my comfort. She glared back and walked off toward the giant group of people who were dancing. Jade grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. She turned and glared at me once we were out of sight.

"What the hell is your problem Tori?!" Jade yelled at me.

"Whats my problem?! My problem is that MY GIRLFRIEND is flirting with other girls and orders me around all the time!" I yelled.

"And what makes YOU think that Tori." she spat out at me in a tone I haven't heard from her in almost three years. It took me by surprise and Jade noticed. I watched, hurt and horrified, as she smirked and got in my face, "Whats wrong Tori, babe, something you wanna say?" Jade said mockingly while she moved so close our noses were smashed together. Tears started to pool in my eyes. This wasn't MY Jade. More tears pooled and almost came out of my eyes as she laughed in my face.

I leaned in gave Jade a small and short kiss, before I quickly pulled back, as tears rolled down my face, I ran away from Jade and the party as quickly as possible, straight to my car and drove off. I thought I saw Jade emerge from the doorway of the house, but I know that it couldn't have been her. She looked too drunk to run, but I know that she will remember this at least. In the short but meaningful kiss I know she got what I was feeling. And that feeling was total heartbreak. I speed off in my car to get as far away from Jade as I could. I ended up going to a very old abandoned park. And I sat there on the swing set for hours crying my eyes out.

* * *

That was three weeks and four days ago. I haven't seen Jade since. I heard that she's been going to every party she can, while I'm here crying everyday.

We both are in college and we actually shared a dorm. Until I showed up at Andre's apartment crying my eyes out after my long hours at the park. I look and feel pathetic. But Andre's been supporting me this whole time, and I'm really grateful. He's sharing his apartment with me now. I went and gathered half my stuff from Jade and my room when she was out at a party probably having fun with those girls she flirted with. I sniffled at the memory as I grabbed a pan to make dinner for me and Andre.

André was at class now so I should be done by the time he gets home. Its Friday night and I'm here at Andre's house making dinner, which I'm completely fine doing. I made Andre and I rice and beans with pink lemonade and a pie for after. He eats so much its ridiculous. As I placed the food on the table I heard him open the door.

"Tori! You made food!" Andrea yelled as he closed the door and ran to the table.

I laughed and replied "Yea I did so sit and eat!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, girl!" He replied as he sat and started to inhale his food. I sat and ate with him. After we finished the pie we sat down and watched TV.

"Yo, Tori, want to go to a party?" André asked me.

I contemplated this in my head. I just can't sit around crying and missing Jade anymore. Although I still love her, I think I should push myself to try to have fun. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea André." I said as I stood up. "I'll go change, what kind of party is this?" Shocked, André smiled and said that it was at a mansion but that it would be set up like a rave. I nodded and went and changed. Soon André and I were on our way.

* * *

I looked up at the mansion as we walked toward it. It has a modern and contemporary look. It had white and gold paint and a large brass front door. As André opened the door, I took in the interior. Inside there were glow in the dark painted tables and speakers. There were also neon lights everywhere and the Dj and her set had neon lights everywhere. I looked at the crowd and saw that some people had neon bracelets and necklaces on. All the lights were off but the dance floor had lights in the tiles and the lights were flashing on and off.

André pulled me to the table that was near the door and grabbed two green bracelets and one pink necklace for me. He put on two pink bracelets and one green necklace for himself and laughed. We moved toward the drinks and he greeted his friend Josh. "Sup dude! great party!" André yelled.

"Hey André, thanks! This your girl?" Josh asked smiling at me. Josh had blond hair and green eyes with a muscular build.

"Na man! She's like my sister, a gay one though!" André joked as he elbowed me and I laughed at him.

"Haha, that's cool dude! See you around!" I watch as I saw his blond head disappear into the crowd.

"Alright girl, let's go party!" André yelled as he rushed into the crowd.

I followed André in and got near the Dj. I started dance and sway along with the music getting lost in the music and the beat. Sometime later I felt someone dancing behind me. I looked back to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see the Dj who had taken a break. She had dirty blond hair with neon green and pink stripes in her hair. She has gray colored eyes, similar to a cloudy storm, and an amazing smile. She was wearing a tank top that clung tightly to her chest and showed off her slim stomach and ripped jeans that hugged her long lean legs that disappeared into her black heeled boots. She had many different colored bracelets and necklaces on.

She had a nice amount of make up that included, dark eyeliner that rimmed her storm gray eyes and a faded gray to black eyeshadow that made her eyes pop.

As I had looked over I realized she had been examining me as well. I'm wearing a red corset and tight leather pants with red heels. My hair is curled and I have a healthy amount of make up on with red lipstick.

She smiled at me and started to dance closer to me. It was then that I noticed she was taller than me. I smiled back and winked, then I started to dance closer to her. Eventually I felt her rest her hands on my hips and grind against me. I put my hands behind me and around her neck to dance against her better. I swayed my hips against her's as she moved with me. We danced for a few songs until she pulled me with her to the set. She nodded toward the drinks and smiled. She started another song as I went and got myself and her a drink. I went back and handed her a drink since the song was still playing.

"Thanks, I'm Annie." she said smiling at me and sticking her hand out.

I smiled and shook her hand saying "Hey, I'm Tori."

We let go and she said "Well, Tori, you're an amazing dancer" she said winking at me.

I blushed and responded saying "Your great too, we should dance again later."

She blushed as well and said "Definitely."

Throughout the night Annie and I danced a lot. We grinded and shifted positions a lot. By the end of the night we were pretty close. As I was leaving with André she ran up to and gave me her number. She winked and said to call her anytime. All the way home I had to listen to André teasing and exclaiming "YOU GOT THEM DIGITS GIRL!" I really had enjoyed myself, though. I think I'm going to call her tomorrow.

I spent my early Saturday morning helping André with his hangover. Until I nervously called Annie at 12. We agreed to meet up at the café near the college we both go to, which is USC.

I went upstairs to get dressed, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight purple and blue striped sweater and matching purple converse, putting on my favorite necklace with a metal feather and a ring. After curling my hair and applying a light layer of makeup I grabbed my phone and wallet before I went out the door.

I walked into the Cafe and ordered a latte. I never did like coffee as much as Jade. I shook my head and tried to expel all thoughts of Jade from my head. I sat down in the only booth with two seats left. However, it was oddly placed so that the one half of the table was against the wall and the booth only big enough for two people.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I turned and saw Annie standing next to the table with her face close to mine, while making a scary expression. "Oh my god you almost made me jump out of skin!" I exclaimed as she laughed. I looked over her and saw she was wearing a tight black jacket with a red and black flannel along with a white tank top that clung to her, and black ripped skinny jeans with white converse. She had a dog tag and had light make up on as well.

She sat next to me and smiled. "I'm so happy you called." she said.

I blushed and said "I'm happy you came."

"Of course I would! You're extremely beautiful, only an idiot wouldn't think so." she replied winking.

I blushed again and said "Thank you. you're beautiful too." Annie blushed and we continued talking for two hours buying three other drinks. I learned a lot about her and she learned a lot about me.

As I was about to leave Annie called me back. "Tori!' she said as she ran up to me. "Will you please go on a date with me later today?" she asked looking downwards.

I hesitated, I was still in love with Jade, but Annie made me feel so happy. I realized that I hadn't thought of Jade while Annie was around, and that I really liked Annie herself. "Yeah, I would love to."

"Really? Okay then! I'll call you to pick you up at 7!" Annie then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, waving at me.

I was blushing and had a tiny smile on my face. I walked back to Andre's apartment to go get ready, with my small smile still on my face

* * *

Little did Tori know that Jade had been at both the party and the café the entire time and heard about her later plans. Jealously raging wildly in her heart, body, and soul Jade sulked off toward her and Tori's dorm. Both Jade and her dorm were empty inside without the other girl.


End file.
